Udon and Orange Peels
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Gojyo can't cook. Hakkai can cook. But what does Gojyo do when Hakkai isn't around to cook? [58]


**Udon and Orange Peels.**

**Chapter 1**

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**A/N:** This is based on a true story. Except I wasn't the idiot who tried to fry frozen udon. 

**-o-**

Hakkai knows how to cook. I don't. I don't do cooking. I am not the type of person who wanders around a kitchen..._cooking._ I dispise cooking. Cooking is evil. I have no culinary skills, **at all**. Cooking is not cool. It's not me. I do not cook. I repeat, ** I do NOT cook.**

That's Hakkai's job. 

But what do I do what Hakkai's not here? 

I don't cook, that's for sure. 

...Okay, I do, but only if I am really hungry. And today was one of those days. 

I wandered around the kitchen, in Hakkai's apron, trying to find something easy and simple to make. I know, you all are probably shivering in your seats. I mean, me, cooking? It's awful. But I was hungry. Not like the monkey. But pretty damn close. I opened the fridge. I saw a jar of something, some vegetables, some meat, some leftovers. But I hate Hakkai's leftovers. I mean, I love the food he makes, but it's just not the same if it's not fresh...so what to do? 

I opened the freezer. Nothing in here either--Oh, but wait. What is that? I reached in the back and pulled out a bag of thick noodles. I flipped it over to read the front. Mmm...udon. But what idiot freezes udon? I don't know, nor do I care. I am hungry, and I am hungry NOW. 

I attempted to turn on the stove, and all I did was make the kitchen smell like gas. So I shut off the stove and tried again, no luck. Damn technology. I went into the living room and grabbed my lighter, turned the fuse on again and clicked my lighter and the stove lit. Good. I got that far. Now, a frying pan. I kneeled down and opened the cupboard. There it was. I grabbed the large frying pan and placed it on the fire. I immediately opened the udon and the frozen block of noodles fell onto the frying pan with a soft sizzle. 

Nothing was happening. 

What the hell is this!? Aren't they done yet!? 

Hmmm... 

I took out a spatula and leaned the block of noodles up. Some of them looked like they were cooking. But it was still in a big block. Why couldn't they look like normal noodles yet? I flipped the block over and another hissing sound came from the pan and lots of steam. But the noodles were still in a block. 

" Goddamn thing! COOK FASTER!" I yelled, kicking the oven below the stove. 

" Gojyo? What are you doing?" Hakkai asked, walking into the house, his hands full of groceries. He set them on the table and looked at me. 

" This udon is evil, demented, hell-spawn udon." I growled, stabbing the hard block of sizzling udon with my spatula. 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed. 

" What?" I asked. 

" You're supposed to boil udon..." Hakkai explained, walking into the kitchen, turning the fire off of the stove. 

" No way!" I gasped. 

" Well, you could fry it, but you have to boil them to separate the noodles first, then boil them if that's what you want." Hakkai continued. 

" This is why I let you do the cooking..." I sighed, sitting up on the counter. 

" Heh. It's not that you can't cook, you just don't wanna learn." He smiled, filling up a pot with water and putting it on the stove. Lighting it instantly. 

" I dunno, cooking isn't really my thing." I shrugged, picking up an orange out of the fruit bowl near the sink. 

" Why are you going to have an orange while I am making you food?" Hakkai asked, putting the frozen block of udon into the pot of now boiling water. Geez, he knew everything. 

" Because I haven't eaten all day." I said, starting to peel the orange, putting the peels into a bowl. 

" You're quite a strange one Gojyo." 

" But you live with me." I said simply, continuing to peel my orange. 

" I don't think I'd want it any other way of course." Hakkai smiled. 

" So how was your day, babe?" I asked with a smile. 

" You make it sound like I don't do the same things everyday..." Hakkai sighed with a smile. 

" Well, sometimes you come home a little later, or a little earlier, sometimes you don't even go out." I explained. " And this orange is huge too, I've only got half of it peeled." 

" Maybe you shouldn't have picked out the biggest one." Hakkai said, taking it out of my hands and starting to peel it himself. 

" I coulda done that myself." I pouted, putting my hands over his on the orange. 

" You can't do anything by yourself." He laughed. I pressed my forehead against his, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

" And you treat me like a kid." 

" But that's cute." He said, flushed pink. " If that's a problem, I can change that." 

" Don't." I said, kissing him softly on the lips. 

He finished peeling the orange, and opened it and ripped a slice carefully and put it in my mouth. I gently licked his finger as he did so. " There." He smiled. " I get to feed you too." 

" What's that smell?" I asked, my speech slurred by the orange slice in my mouth. 

" I think the udon is burning." He whispered softly. 

" I don't think I'm hungry anymore." I smiled. 

**-o-**

**A/N:** Okay, the last part wasn't really based on a true story, but the whole idea is thanks to Maria, because she can't cook udon and to Dani because she CAN cook udon. So this is dedicated to you two. 


End file.
